


I'm Ready

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Laughter During Sex, Raven is my WoL, Unbetaed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Raven and Haurchefant take that step.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	I'm Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more wholesome smut, this time it's Raven and Haurchefant's first time actually fucking! (Okay they screw around a bit in Camp Dragonhead but ykwim.)

_"I'm ready."_ Raven hears his voice repeat in her head as he kissed her soundly, her heart thudding in her chest with excitement as he carried her to his bedroom in the manor, a hand sliding up under her woolen shirt to touch warm brown skin. She sighed as Haurchefant placed her on the bed to begin ridding himself of his armor and start to get rid of the tunic and leggings underneath but she stopped him.

"C'mere. I want to."

"Yes my love."

With that he leaned in and pressed her back against the bed after pulling away her shirt and starting to pull away at her pants, which she kicked off after accidentally hitting his back with them.

"Oh Fury are you-" She started but he laughed as he kissed her sweetly, which made her giggle in response. "I'm alright my heart. Though please..."

She nods with a sigh of content as she yanks off his tunic, the chill in the room making her shiver slightly. He pulled the blankets over the both of them with a smile before he began kissing down her neck, the descent slow and her blood rising to her cheeks, soft sighs escaping her lips as he slid a hand up to undo the ties of her camise and reach under to fondle her breasts, which earned him a shiver and a slight whimper. He grinned as he played, drawing circles around her nipples and watching them peak before he took one in his mouth and gently pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger, swapping after a while and making her moan softly and bite on her knuckles.

He made a face as he took her hand and held it. "Do not hide amethyst, let me hear you."

"The walls-"

"Are thicker than they seem. The door is locked and no one shall disturb us as I make love to you. I promise." He soothed with his hands gently grazing her skin, the heat from his touch making her sigh in pleasure as his hands dipped lower to rest on her hips over her smallclothes. "May I my love?"

"Please do."

He pressed a kiss between her breasts as he slipped a hand underneath the simple material and slid them off her long legs that always drove him mad when she showed them off.

"Radiant...simply radiant. Your beauty makes me ascend every time I see you my heart."

She was beautiful, her long purple hair a mess against the pillows, a flush dusting her cheeks that crept up to the tips of her small ears, her luminous purple eyes glazed over in lust and pleasure.

A few scars from various battles decorated her bronze skin, signs of things that tried to kill her and failed. He kissed each one, echoes of praises of her strength and power whispered against them.

He let out a soft moan as his hips rocked against the bed but forced himself to stop. _Her first._ He reminded himself. _Her first, then you._

She giggled as he continued his descent, his lips pressed against her belly and he couldn't help but laugh himself, she was so beautiful like this, completely at ease and seemed to melt in his arms. "Fury's grace you're breath-taking... I..."

"Do continue angel. By all means continue." She soothed with a hand through his hair and caressing his ear. His cheeks burned slightly but he smiled as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"As you wish."

With that he pressed more kisses to her belly before moving lower between her legs, his fingers gently teasing her folds as he kissed and nipped at her thighs.

This they had done before. Explored and worked out what made each others' bodies tick and what could bring them the beautiful high they wanted from the other.

"Dearest, please don't tease, I-" She moaned softly, but then she gasped as a finger began to gently probe inside of her as a thumb rubbed gentle circles along her clit, the stimulation leaving her mind hazy as he slowly pushed another in and both of them hitting her sweet spot that drove her mad. "Haurchefant-!"

"I know my love. I'll take care of you." He soothed with one final kiss to her thighs before his tongue replaced the thumb teasing her clit.

_"Fuck..."_ Raven cursed as she felt the hand not splitting her open hold her hips down as he worked, soon plunging a third finger inside of her and working his hand faster, riling her up in the best way and making her back arch in pleasure. His ears tickled her thighs as she squeezed gently around his head as she soon felt the telltale sign of her orgasm, and she cried out, her purple eyes glazed over in pleasure, her heart thudding in her chest. He let her calm down long enough to jerk off his own pants and smalls, his cock springing free from its confines as he crawled back up on top of her and held her, his forehead pressed against hers.

"I love you Raven." He says softly in her ear as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before settling between her legs and didn't try to go further until she said.

"I love you too. Do you...?" She questioned softly, checking in to see if he still wanted to do this when she felt something hard press against her entrance. "My love?”

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her, slow yet deep and sweet. "I want to. I merely wished to wait for you to say to continue. So tell me my heart, may I make love to you?"

She blinked but gave a soft laugh. "You have so much patience and I adore you. Yes angel."

He smiled as he shifted to properly push in before kissing her deeply, a hand taking one of hers while the other wound around her back as he gently thrust into her, both of them letting out soft moans in the kiss.

She let out a slight gasp that tapered out into a sweet moan, _Fury_ he felt bigger than he looked, but he filled her so well, their joining already nearly throwing her over the edge. But he felt further away than he was, she wanted him closer.

"Are you alright? Am I hurting-ah!" He questioned softly but let out a gasp of surprise when she locked her long legs around him to pull him closer, falling on top of her and fully joining them, his cock hilted deep inside of her as the rest of him was pressed against her, his chest rubbing against her breasts and their foreheads pressed together.

It was quiet for a second, the sound of two heartbeats falling in sync before soft giggles echoed across the room, the sound refreshing and sweet to a somewhat awkward moment before Raven pressed a kiss to his lips, a kiss he eagerly returned, clear sapphire eyes meeting luminous purple, the gaze filled with love and desire.

"You feel so good Haurchefant... You can move now. Just go slow ok?" She requested as she cupped his cheek.

He gave her a gentle smile and kissed her palm. "Yes my love."

With that he slowly began to move and she let out a soft moan, her legs unwrapping from his hips as he pressed kisses to her lips and neck, a hand threaded through her long purple hair gently pulling her head back for better access.

Soon his hips began moving faster, and she lets out a surprised moan. His hips falter but she leaned up to kiss him. "Don't stop my love, please-oh!" She cries out as he wraps his arms around her and continues his pace, his own moans buried into her shoulder.

"Amethyst forgive me but I fear if I continue I-" He warned as he tried to pull away, but felt her legs lock around his waist, a whine escaping her throat.

"It's okay. Though...do I feel good at all?" She questioned softly as she bit her lip.

He blinked for a second before pulling her in for a kiss, slow and deep. "My love, I feel a need to pull away because you feel absolutely wonderful. Every moment within you puts me to shame that I would..."

A moan cut him off as he thrust deeper and Raven felt her eyes roll back into her skull from the pleasure.

Somewhere along the way a hand had found her clit again and her back arch against him, oh if this continued she would...

The thumb rubbing her clit began moving harder as his thrusts became erratic, she could feel his cock twitch and throb. "It's alright my love. Let go, I'm almost there."

Her hips canted up instinctively and the angle made his thrusts deeper and she cried out again. "Haurchefant I- _Haurchefant_!!"

She came, her core throbbing as she rode her high. He soon followed, his own cry of her name muffled into her shoulder as he spilled deep within her.

Heavy breathing echoed through the room as he collapsed on top of her, his head rested under her chin and listening to her heart hammering in her chest as one of her hands reached up to card her fingers through his hair as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

She soon felt his eyes on her and she let out a content sigh, a smile on her face that said far more than words ever could as he leaned in and kissed her, slow and sweet.

"We...should probably draw a bath..." She mumbled against his lips.

He gave a soft laugh. "I will. I sadly have not the energy to move...I-"

"It's alright."

With that he curled closer, resting his head underneath her chin and breathing her in, falling asleep almost instantly wrapped in the warmth and safety of her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! Don't hesitate to come yell at me over on tumblr @lunarosewood23, and you can find more fic with Raven on her blog @ravencrossffxiv!! =D


End file.
